Sonic meets Star Fox 2: The return of Andross
by darthlord1997
Summary: (Sequel to Sonic meets Star Fox) After his defeat at the hands of Sonic and Star Fox, Eggman has formed a master plan to revive Andross, and the two work together to rid themselves of Star Fox and Sonic and friends! Can Sonic and the gang team up with Star Fox once again to save both Mobius and the Lylat System from Dr. Eggman and Andross?
1. Eggman returns!

In the dark rooms of Dr. Eggman's base, the evil scientific genius, Dr. Eggman, was pacing around trying to think of a way to get his revenge against Sonic and that Star Fox team who humiliated him 6 months ago.

"How to destroy Sonic? How to destroy that Star Fox team?" Eggman kept asking himself over and over again.

Dr. Eggman walked over to his control panel and pushed a big purple button. Causing a small hatch in the wall to open and dispense two small robots. One shaped like a sphere and the other as a cube.

"Orbot and Cubot reporting for duty sir!" The sphere shaped one named Orbot said.

"Normally I wouldn't ask you two simpletons for help in an evil plan, but I'm low on ideas and need some help." Eggman said.

Cubot raised his robotic hand. "Oh oh oh! I have one!" Cubot chanted.

"Well? Let's hear it!" Eggman said with eagerness.

"How about we get a GIANT elephant, and make it stomp on stuff!?" Cubot suggested.

Eggman face palmed. "We're trying to think of ways to destroy that trouble making teenage hedgehog, NOT PUT ON A CIRCUS ACT!" He shouted in anger.

"Well, even if we don't think of a good plan, at least you will have Cubot and me by your side." Orbot said.

Eggman pulled on his mustache in anger and annoyance. "THAT'S THE WORST PART! With Metal Sonic gone, I'm stuck with you two idiots until I can build another Metal Sonic, and that could take MONTHS!" He screamed.

Eggman than swatted a punch of tools off his desk in anger, clearing it off.

"Why does Sonic get help from all his annoying little friends and that wretched Star Fox team while **I **get stuck with these idiotic robots!?" Eggman cried as he smacked his head into his desk.

"Wait…." Eggman said. "THAT'S IT!" Eggman shouted with a huge smile.

Eggman ran over to his control panel and started to activate the voice activation function of his computer.

"Despite my genius and a vast army of robots, I'm still outnumbered. I need the help of somebody as smart as I am, maybe the Lylat system has an evil genius who could not only help me destroy that wretched Star Fox team, but destroy Sonic as well! With the two of us working together…We would be UNSTOPPABLE!" Eggman said as he typed into the computer.

"Computer, show me all information about the criminal data tracks of the Lylat system." Eggman commanded the computer.

"Analyzing…." The computer said. "Data tracks found…projecting on monitor, Dr. Robotnick." The computer said.

Soon, a bunch of info about the Lylat system's criminal records appeared on Eggman's computer. The list went on and on.

"General Scales…No" Eggman said as he was reading the list. "Andrew Oikonny….No…Hey look, it's that Star Wolf team that failed me before….None of these criminals seem impressive…wait….what's this?"

Eggman clicked on a file named 'Andross'.

"Andross…" Eggman read out loud. "An evil mad scientist highly skilled in technology, telekinesis, and tactics, was banished to the planet Venom for conducting dangerous experiments, launched a devastating war against the Lyalt System and was defeated by the Star Fox team…"

Eggman grinned. "He sounds PERFECT! Oh how I longed for an ally such as this!" He shouted in joy.

However his joy was killed when the computer mentioned, "Status: Deceased."

"WHAT!?" Eggman cried and starting stomping in anger. "No….No…No NO NO NO NO NNNOOO!"

Eggman clutched his fists. "Computer, inform me on Andross' death, explain every detail."

"Andross was defeated in the atmosphere of Dinosaur Planet." The computer started. "He was destroyed by Fox Mccloud and Falco Lombardi who successfully blew Andross up. No further records recorded Dr. Robotnick."

Eggman growled. "I'm not letting this chance of working alongside an evil genius identical to mine slip by. Orbot! Cubot!"

"Yes Sir!" Orbot and Cubot said at once saluting the doctor.

"Back you're bags….we're heading to Dinosaur Planet…." Eggman grinned.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE MYSTIC RUINS**

Sonic was standing on the edge of a huge lake, looking at the sun setting and causing the lake to sparkle, making a beautiful sight. Sonic took in a deep breath and smiled at the beautiful sight. It reminded him of what South Island was like before Dr. Eggman first arrived and starting turning all the creatures into robots. Peaceful, beautiful, and…

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by a loud high pitched girl voice call his name.

"SONIC!" The girl voice shouted.

"Oh no…." Sonic mumbled to himself as he face palmed.

Sonic was then tackled by a hyper pink female hedgehog.

"Okay, I get it Amy…you found me." Sonic said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I know!" Amy said cheerfully. "And at the perfect moment! You and I, beside this lake with the sun setting, it's very romantic isn't it!?" She asked with a smile.

Sonic slowly started to walk back. "Yea, it is….hey, I just remembered! I got….got….do something!" Sonic said and dashed off at full speed, disappearing in the blink of an eye!

"SONIC! WAIT!" Amy shouted and ran after him.

Sonic ran as fast as he could to get away from Amy, and dove behind a big rock to hide from her. Sonic wiped some sweat from his forehead in relief.

After a few minutes went by, Sonic got up to head back to Tails' house/workshop, only to find himself face to face with Amy!

"GGAAHH!" Sonic screamed in shock.

"So Sonic…" Amy started. "Do you wanna go to Twinkle Park? Do you wanna get some Ice cream? You wanna go swimming? You wanna go dolphin watching? You wanna eat at a fancy restaurant?" Amy constantly asked question after question.

"Look, Amy…" Sonic started. "I…."

But before Sonic could finish, the ground started to shake, making Amy hug Sonic in fear.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Amy shouted.

"It's not that…" Sonic said.

Sonic looked up and saw a huge ship flying above them, heading upwards.

"That's Eggman's Egg-Carrier!" Sonic said. "Amy, wait here!"

Sonic dashed off and ran up a mountain to get closer to the ship. Sonic jumped off the top trying to reach it, but missed. Sonic then fell several meters, and landed right in the lake.

Amy then dove in the lake to save Sonic from drowning.

Eggman's ship finally left Mobius' atmosphere and was heading to the Lylat System. Inside the ship, Eggman was growing more and more excited.

"Soon…" Eggman said sitting in the Egg Carrier's bridge. "Nothing will stop the Robotnick Empire from becoming….THE ROBOTNICK GALACTIC EMPIRE!"

Back on South island, Amy was dragging Sonic from shore back onto the edge of the lake.

"Come on Sonic…." Amy said with worry. "Don't die….Wait! I'll use CPR!"

As Amy was about to perform CPR, Sonic regained consciences and quickly got up.

"I'M FINE AMY! I'M FINE!" Sonic screamed in horror of Amy giving him mouth to mouth CPR.

"SONIC! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Amy cried as she hugged Sonic.

"I'm fine Amy…I owe you one….but we need to get back to Tails place and tell him about Eggman, if he's going into space, he's gotta be planning something big…" Sonic said.


	2. The reunion

In the Lyalt System, onboard the Great Fox, the Star Fox team, along with their new recruit, Krystal, were exploring more unknown areas of the Lylat system, mainly because of boredom.

Fox, Falco, and their assistant robot, R.O.B., were in the bridge, while the others were elsewhere in the ship.

"Come on Fox." Falco said. "Admit it, you got a crush on Krystal."

"Falco…" Fox replied. "We're adults here, we don't need to talk about this."

Falco chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"My sensors are indicating Fox's body temperature is rising." R.O.B. said.

"That's all the evidence right there!" Falco laughed.

Fox rolled his eyes.

Just then Krystal walked in.

"Fox, it's important." She said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"I'm sensing a distress signal from Dinosaur Planet, I'm not sure what's going on, but it's something about an attack!" Krystal warned.

"Well then we need to get down there and stop this attack!" Fox said. "Peppy! Set a course for Dinosaur Planet!"

Within the hour the Great Fox arrived at Dinosaur Planet. Immediately Fox noticed a giant ship above the trees firing lasers down on the planet and the resident dinosaur civilians running in panic!

"I'll go down and see what's up, the rest of you wait my command." Fox ordered.

Fox climbed into his Arwing and flew down to the planet, then climbed out of the ship and took out his blaster gun.

Fox went in the opposite direction that the dinosaurs were fleeing, and found the commotion directly underneath the ship.

Fox saw a man, with a huge mustache, and an egg shaped torso. He recognized the man instantly. It was Eggman! He was hunched over, looking through bushes and had a pair of tweezers in his hand. The fire blast from the ship above him was what was causing the panic.

"Doctor Eggman!" Fox shouted.

Eggman looked up and saw Fox.

"My name is Doctor Robotnik!" Eggman growled.

"Eh, I prefer the name Sonic gave you." Fox said aiming his gun at Eggman.

Eggman waved his finger. "Ah ah ahhh…I wouldn't shoot if I were you!" he said with a grin.

"And why not?" Fox asked.

Eggman pointed upwards, showing all the ship's guns pointing at Fox!

"Shoot me, and you get blasted." Eggman laughed.

Eggman then resumed his crouched position.

"Ah, here it is!" Eggman said as he picked up a strange red, gooey, object with the tweezers.

"What is that!?" Fox demanded to know.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" Eggman laughed as he jumped into his Egg-Mobile and flew back up to his ship.

Soon, the ship left Dinosaur Planet, but the damage it done to the planet was devastating.

"Dang that Eggman!" Fox shouted as he shook his fist.

"Fox!" Peppy called through Fox's ear piece. "What happened!?"

"It's very bad..." Fox said. "Doctor Eggman is back."

"WHAT!?" Everyone on the Great Fox except Krystal shouted.

"Yea, I can't believe it either." Fox said as he was walking back to his Arwing. "He was searching for something, and whatever it was he found out, I think he's gearing up for something big this time."

"Who's Eggman?" Krystal asked.

"I'll explain on the trip." Fox said as he closed the cockpit of the Arwing.

"Trip to where?" Slippy toad asked.

"We need to get to Mobius. Sonic needs to know about this." Fox said.

"Come on Fox." Falco sighed. "We can do this on our own."

"If it wasn't for Sonic and his friends, we couldn't have defeated Eggman before, and that instant we caught him by surprise. This time, he's ready for us." Fox said. "I think we'll need Sonic's help."

**BACK ON MOBIUS**

Sonic and Amy knocked on Tails' front door, Tails immediately answered it.

"Hey guys!" Tails said as he opened the door. "What's up?"

"We got a situation Tails..." Sonic said.

The smile on Tails' face immediately dropped.

"Oh, so that's why you guys are here. Is it Eggman again?" Tails asked.

"It sure is." Amy answered.

"We need your help following him. He left Mobius in this really big spaceship thingy and went up into space! We were kind of hoping you could build a spaceship like his and we could chase after him." Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "Sonic, it would take YEARS for me to build a SPACESHIP! I could do it, but that would take a long time."

Sonic slouched. "Dang it."

Suddenly, Sonic heard Knuckles voice calling his name over and over. Sonic turned and saw Knuckles running toward him.

"Oh boy, I think I know what the problem is." Sonic said to himself rolling his eyes.

"Sonic…" Knuckles said out of breath. "Eggman…"

"Let me guess." Sonic sighed. "Doctor Eggman stole the master emerald again and took it up in this big spaceship thing and flew up into space?"

"No…" Knuckles sighed. "The master emerald is still safe. I just saw Eggman fly away, and I came here to tell you about it."

"Well…we noticed." Amy said.

"Well, since knuckles is here, we all need to think of a way to catch Eggman, and find out what he's up to." Tails said.

**MEANWHILE ON THE EGG CARRIER **

Doctor Eggman managed to land his ship at the bottom of the Corneria Ocean to help keep it out of view from any residents of the planet, or the Star Fox team.

Doctor Eggman laughed menacingly as he carefully placed the red gooey object he retrieved from Dinosaur Planet on a scanner.

"So, what exactly is that thing boss?" Orbot asked.

"This…" Eggman chuckled. "Is a piece of Andross' brain!"

Orbot and Cubot both gasped.

"Once I have scanned this piece of Andross' brain, I will be able to transfer Andross' mind into this robot I built over here." Eggman said as he walked over to a robot laying on a table.

The robot was about 6 feet and 4 inches tall, the robot resembled a robotic human body.

"I call this robot, An-droid!" Eggman shouted. "In a few minutes, my computer will scan the piece of Andross' brain, and transfer his mind and memories into this robot body, then he and I will destroy Star Fox, and that trouble making teenage hedgehog!"

"Are you sure you can do it boss?" Cubot asked.

"You DARE doubt me!?" Eggman growled.

"GAH! NO! NO BOSS! I DON'T!" Cubot cried in terror.

Eggman grinned. "Excellent. Orbot!"

"Yes boss?" Orbot asked.

"Go get Cubot's 'Igor voice chip'." Eggman said as he grinned evilly.

**BACK ON MOBIUS**

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were all still trying to think of a way to catch Eggman.

"Maybe we could find a lot of red and yellow springs and we can launch up there!" Knuckles suggested.

"I'm not sure if that would work Knuckles." Amy said.

Suddenly, a huge object flew above them like a jet and caused a huge rush of wind.

"What was that!?" Knuckles cried.

The object then circled back and landed next to the group.

Tails recognized the object instantly.

"It….it can't be!" Tails said with a dropped jaw.

The object was an Arwing! The cockpit opened and out climbed Fox Mccloud!

"FOX!" Tails cried with a huge smile.

"Fox? Is that really you?" Knuckles asked.

"The one and only." Fox said with a grin and crossing his arms.

"Well, this was unexpected. It's way past cool to see you again!" Sonic said giving Fox a fist pump.

"Sonic's right, this was unexpected…Why have you came back to Mobius?" Tails asked.

"Well, it involves the mad doctor who tried to conquer both our home planets and tried to kill us all." Fox said.

"Eggman!" Everyone except Fox cried at once.

"I'm afraid so." Fox said. "I found him attacking one of the Lylat System's planets, and he took some strange object that I couldn't identify."

"I KNEW that creep was up to something when he took off in his ship!" Sonic said shaking his fist.

"I felt like I'll need the help from the same friends that helped me and the team the last time." Fox said. "Are you guys up to it?"

"Ha! I'm always up for scrambling that Egg head!" Sonic said with a grin.

"I'm always in to help!" Tails said.

"You can count me in to!" Knuckles said colliding his fists together.

"Can I come?" Amy asked.

Sonic turned to Amy.

"Uh…. Well….I'm not sure about that Amy…" Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

"Please?" Amy begged with cute eyes.

"Sorry Amy, but I don't think you can." Sonic said.

"Pretty please?" Amy asked again.

"I said no." Sonic said.

The smile on Amy's face dropped.

"What was that thing you said when I saved you from drowning?" Amy asked rhetorically.

Sonic's pupils got small.

"You said…You OWE me one." Amy said.

"Ah crud…." Sonic said as he face palmed.

"Come on Sonic, it won't be so bad. She really could help." Tails said.

"Fine…" Sonic sighed.

"Well then we better get moving and get onboard the Great Fox." Fox said. "On the trip I got a lot of things to do."

Fox turned to Amy. "People to meet."

Fox turned to Sonic and his other friends. "And introduce you guys to our new team member."

"You got a new team member?" Tails asked.

"Yep." Fox said as he pushed the buttons on his wrist communicator to summon the Great Fox.

"Who is he?" Knuckles asked.

"Who said it was a 'he'?" Fox said with a small grin.

**BACK ON EGGMAN'S SECRET BASE**

The lights were dim…Cubot had his 'Igor voice chip' installed, Orbot was watching in the corner.

Eggman then held up the remote with the big red button to start the operation.

"It is time…" Eggman said.

"Yes…master…" Cubot said in an Igor voice.

Eggman pressed the button.

"DNA organic cybernetic transfer system, online." The computer said.

"The brain cells, Cubot…" Eggman growled. "Infuse them into the robot."

"Yes master…" Cubot said as he flipped a switch.

A robotic arm with a needle on the end then reached down to the fragment of Andross' brain, drained its cells, and infused them into the compartment of the robot body's head.

"Now, for the final step!" Eggman said while grinning.

Eggman walked over to a huge switch, reached up, and pulled it down.

Electricity shot out of the surrounding rods and struck the robot body, causing it to shake violently.

"It's working!" Eggman shouted.

Electricity bolts were shooting everywhere! One zapped Orbot.

Soon…it all stopped. Smoke was covering the robot body with Andorss' brain cells, then, the arm started to move.

"It's alive!" Eggman shouted. "IT'S ALIVE!"

Cubot was holding a flashlight underneath Eggman's chin for dramatic effect.


End file.
